Visiting Edgeworth
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: When Phoenix goes to tell a certain disdainful lawyer how he feels, things take an unexpected, albeit not unwanted turn. MalexMale sex, don't like, don't read!


**A/N Well, this has actually been written for months, but seeing as how it's part of something else I never posted it until it was completely done. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty proud of this! I really hope Edgeworth and Phoenix are in character, that's one of my weak points, but I'm pretty sure I did okay. Let me know what you think! And as a warning, there's gonna be some language and definitely some malexmale sex, so if that's not your cup of tea, push that pretty little backspace button. Now, for those of you just rearing to sue me, I do not own any of the Phoenix Wright games, or any of the characters. I just borrowed them so I could write this for my friend's birthday, although I'm posting this rather belatedly... a few months belated... Anyways, R&R, and please enjoy!**

**P.S Bunny is the nickname of my friend. Happy late birthday, Bunny!**

* * *

I looked at Bunny, wringing my hands anxiously. "I'm so nervous! I mean, what if I screw up, or say the wrong thing? He'll never want to see me again! I moaned, hiding my face in my hands. "This was a terrible idea, I should just go home" A hand rubbed my shoulder and I looked up to see Bunny smiling at me with sympathy. "Oh Bunny…. Am I ready for this?

Her grin widened as she nodded fervently. My mood immediately brightened. "You're right, I should stop moping! Everything will be fine… right?" I shook my head to clear it of doubt, standing from my chair. "Well, I better go. I told him I was coming over at eight, and I don't want to be late." As I turned to go, Bunny stopped me, turning me around. With a small smile, she straightened my tie, then patted my shoulder. "Thanks _Mom_," I teased playfully. She stuck her tongue out, then pushed me away, shooing me out. I laughed, saying over my shoulder, "Thanks!"

As I drove to Edgeworth's apartment, I stopped at a grocery store to buy some gum. If I was lucky, _God let me be lucky_, I didn't want to have bad breath. In the store, I came across a flower display. I almost kept going, but something told me to look a little more closely. As I examined the display, I smiled widely at the bunch of pale sunflowers begging to be bought. I reached for them, only to have a large hand knock mine out of the way and grab the bouquet.

"Hold it!" I snapped. A low voice growled from my left. I slowly looked up at the huge, grossly muscled man who held the flowers in one large meaty hand. I gulped, taking a step back. "Th-those are mine," I stuttered. He grunted inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked in a deep, gravelly voice. "Prove it." I looked the guy over, up and down. He certainly didn't look like a gay rights activist, but he might beat me to a pulp if I lied.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I need to give them to a man I'm sort of in love with. They're so much like him and I just know they're perfect, so can I please have them?" He cocked his head to the side, then smiled widely, making me flinch.

"Ahh! _Romance!_ Such a just cause," he said grandly, snatching me into a hug. I choked as his huge muscles bulged against my neck. "Go ahead, buddy, take the flowers, give them to your lover!" then he dropped me and I collapsed, my lungs struggling to regain lost air.

After that… uh, incident, I bought the flowers and headed over to Edgeworth's apartment. I knocked at his door gingerly, getting really nervous again. _What am I doing here, this isn't gonna work!_ I thought. _I should just go before he gets to the door; maybe he'll think he was ding-dong-ditched. Yeah, I should do that, just go right now while I have the_-

"Ah, Wright. You're late," Edgeworth said as he opened his door. I sputtered in surprise.

"Uhhhh, no, no I'm not late!" I said a little too loudly. He winced, raising an eyebrow. Then I looked at my watch, which said '8:01.' "Oh, heheh, I guess you're right…" I said quietly. "But it was 8:00 when I knocked so technically it's your fault I'm late." He groaned, then looked me over.

"Are those… flowers?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh! These are uhh… they're… uhh… they're for me," I said dumbly. He cocked his head in irritated confusion. "Well, uh, they were so pretty, and smelled so nice, I just couldn't resist?" I chuckled nervously, shifting on my feet.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Did you only come to make a fool of yourself, Wright, because if so, you could have just as easily done so in court," he snipped, pinching the bridge of his nose. I shook my head.

"No, I came to, well… hang out with you," I said shyly. He scoffed.

"And why is that?" Before I could answer, he sighed. "Whatever, come inside," he said, stepping away from the door. I smiled widely, excited to be making progress, albeit begrudging progress on Edgeworth's part. He closed the door behind me, saying "Feel free to put those in a vase so they don't die while you're here." I nodded, heading for what I thought was the kitchen. I looked everywhere for a vase, hesitantly picking through all the delicate kitchen items, but couldn't find one. _How many glass pie dishes does one person need?_ I thought. I settled with filling a big cup with water and carefully placing the sunflowers into the cup. I yelped in surprise when I heard Edgeworth's voice from behind me say "I said a _vase_, Wright, not a cup." I turned to face him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the vase, I don't know where stuff is here." We stood there for a moment, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes until Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"So, Wright, it was your idea to come here, what do you propose we do?" he asked. I blinked dumbly, thinking hard.

"We could always get drunk," I said jokingly. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing me strangely. I laughed nervously under his gaze. "I was just joking, Edge-"

"That's a fantastic idea," he said, cutting me off. "Perhaps I'll tolerate you better under the haze of intoxication." With that, he left the kitchen, coming back with a big bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "Come with me to my bedroom, there's not as many expensive things for you to break in there." I stared for a moment as he turned and left, the hurried after him, excited.

Edgeworth turned out to be a pretty neat guy when he was drunk. Or maybe _I_ was just so drunk he only seemed interesting. Either way, it was fun to watch him giggle in drunken anticipation as he waited for someone to answer his phone call.

_"Hello?"_ the person on the line said. Immediately, Edgeworth calmed himself, speaking coolly.

"Yes, I'm calling about your order of 200 silicone phalluses. I'm sorry sir, but we don't have that many in stock, I'm afraid your order will be shipped a little later than you were originally told." He hushed me when I began to laugh at the man's sputtering.

_"Who the hell is this? Is this some dumbass teenager? I didn't order no dildos, wacko!"_ Edgeworth smirked, that same arrogant, yet oh so sexy smirk he used whenever he caught the defence, usually me, in a mistake.

"Yes sir, I _know_ you ordered the toys, there's no need to insult me for it," he said professionally. The man stuttered even more.

_"Listen guy! I told you I did _not_ order any dildos!"_ he shouted.

"Forgive me sir, but you said, and I quote, "I didn't order no dildos,' which is a double negative, meaning you did order the toys. Or did you not, I'm terribly confused now," Edgeworth said smugly.

_"I'll tell you one last time, I did _not_ order any fucking dildos_!" the man insisted. Edgeworth covered his mouth to smother a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, are you not Mr. Jacob Elliot?" he asked.

_"_NOOO!_"_

"Then goodnight, sir!" And with that, Edgeworth hung up, turning to me with that sexy smirk still on his face. "Well, Wright?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I heard myself say, "That was kind of sexy to watch, Edgeworth." I watched in horror as his smile faded and a dark blush spread across his face. _Oh no! I blew it!_

"Is that…so…. Well, I must be honest, that's the first time anyone has ever said that to me…" he said, looking down. Then, looking back up at me, he said, "Is this some childish joke, or do you really think that?" I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I've actually liked you for, well, ever, Edgeworth," I admitted. "That's why I came over today. I knew that one way or another, I had to tell you how I feel." He stared at me in surprise. "So, yeah… now it's out. What do we do now?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. Then he laughed, saying "Honestly Wright, I've been wondering when you were going to say something." That same slightly mocking smirk he used in court graced his lips and he eyed me curiously.

"_Whaaaaat?! You knew?!_" _He knew and he didn't say anything? That bastard!_

"But of course. You act so surprised Wright, but you don't seem to be very good at hiding things," he said, chuckling. I stared at him in disbelief, making him laugh even more. "Well Wright? Isn't there something you wanted to say?" My brain scrambled, a thousand thoughts all trying to be heard at once. They screamed even louder when Edgeworth leaned over and placed a chaste peck on my cheek. But one thought screamed the loudest.

"You like me too, don't you?" I asked, a smug smile spreading across my face. His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, and then he scowled, pulling back. _Yep, he likes me too._ My grin was so wide I felt like my face would crack, but I couldn't stop smiling. "You can wipe that foolish grin off your face now, Wright!" he snapped.

"You like me too! Hahaha! And I thought you hated me," I said, waggling my eyebrows. He growled, smacking my shoulder.

"Shut _up_, Wright!" he said darkly. I locked my mouth and threw away the key for him. We were quiet for a moment. Then, "Wright, I'm not entirely sure if it's the alcohol talking or not, but I have the strangest urge to kiss you." _What? Oh yeah, we're drunk…_

"Well, I don't see why that's a problem," I responded slowly. He moved closer, the smell of tequila on his breath.

"Is that a yes or no, Wright? You defense attorneys are always so vague." He moved to straddle me, drunkenly wobbling. My hands moved to his hips to stabilize him and I squeezed him slightly.

"Maybe you just can't take a hint," I teased, licking his nose. He wrinkled it in distaste.

"Ugh, you should just shut up," he snapped. Leaning down, he whispered, "Maybe I need to help you." My heart thudded as his lips hovered just over mine. _This is really going to happen!_ We sat that way for what felt like an eternity, until he said, "Well, Wright?" his lips brushed against mine, sending a zing through my body and shocking my brain into action. Our mouths crashed together in a long-awaited kiss. "Mmm, Phoenix…" he moaned into the kiss. _Long-awaited on both sides, I see. _

"Call me that again," I mumbled through the kiss.

"Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix," he said, punctuating each word by bouncing on me. I grunted each time, making him laugh.

"Hush up, Miles," I breathed, leaning back. He gasped as we fell back, giving me the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. "Oh _God_," I groaned. He tasted divine, like some kind of tea, tequila, and something that was _all_ Edgeworth.

"Phoenix, how are we going to do this?" he asked, pulling away. His eyes sparkled as he smiled enticingly.

"Uh, I could top, if you want," I said shyly. He raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I think I like that idea," he whispered. He rolled us and suddenly I was on top of him, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, I bent down to press my lips to his, stroking his cheek. He groaned slightly, pulling back and looking away shyly. I smiled and moved to unbutton his jacket, tossing it to the side. He grabbed at my clothes, and all too soon, we were both naked. I shook with anxiety, _What if I screw up?_ I looked down at Edgeworth, finding confidence in his encouraging smile.

"You're beautiful. MIles," I said softly. He scoffed, his smile morphing into a scowl as he looked away.

"Just how much did you drink, Wright?" he asked scathingly. Chuckling, I bent down and kissed his cheek, rubbing his hip.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I said, slipping my hand up his thigh. He gasped when I grabbed his cock, squeezing lightly. Pulling my hand away, "Do you have any, uh…" I trailed off, unsure of how to word it. He understood and nodded.

"In my top dresser drawer, the left one," he said. I got up, trying to be calm and walked to the dresser. In the drawer was a little bottle of oil. I held it up for him to see, looking over my shoulder to smile. He snorted, mumbling, "Hurry up." I eagerly turned and hurried to the bed- only to slip on pants and fall on my ass. My face burned with embarrassment as Edgeworth sniggered. To shut him up, I got up onto my knees and licked the tip of his cock. He jerked in surprise, letting out a breathy moan. _If only it were this easy to quiet him in court_, I thought wryly.

I busied myself with making Edgeworth writhe as I tried to remember what I was supposed to do. I knew I had to prepare him, but how should I go about doing it…. Shrugging, I poured some of the oil onto three of my fingers, wiggling them together to completely coat them with the slick substance. As I lapped at Edgeworth's erection, I rubbed his hole, slowly circling it. He moaned loudly, bucking and choking me.

I pulled back, tears springing to my eyes as I choked, "Take it easy, damn!" He mumbled a half-hearted apology and I took the opportunity to push a finger into his quivering hole. He jerked in surprise, arching slightly. I smirked as I pumped the finger in and out, occasionally curling it. _I guess I'm a natural at gay sex… not sure how I feel about this_, I thought. When I figured he was ready I added a second finger, increasing my speed. Edgeworth grunted, pushing down. I scissored my fingers, almost closing my eyes to in appreciation of all the noises Edgeworth made.

"Phoeniiiix," he moaned, drawing my name out into seven syllables. "Hurry _up_." How could I deny that voice? I added a third finger, and Edgeworth fell apart, rocking down to impale himself on my fingers. He begged me to hurry, but I took my time.

It was fun to see Edgeworth completely lose his mind, and to know it was all because of me… it was a power trip. Finally, after a particularly sweet plea, I decided to give him a break, pulling my hand away and wiping my fingers on the sheets. I crawled up onto the bed over him, taking in every delicious detail. His chest heaved with his pants. His grey hair fanned across the pillow, dark with sweat. A bright flush covered his cheeks, and his lips were bruised pink from not only our kisses, but from biting down, trying to stifle the sound. I leaned down to kiss him, positioning myself at his entrance. I was about to push in when something stopped me.

Pulling away, I asked, "Have you done this before?" His brow furled in frustrated confusion.

"What?" he asked, bucking up.

I moved away threateningly, repeating myself. "Have you done this before?" he huffed, trying to pull me back down.

"Damn it Wright this is hardly the time to be jealous," he snapped. I shook my arm of his hand.

"So you have done this before," I said, not bothering to keep the accusing tone out of my voice. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"So what, did you honestly expect you'd be my first?" he said, looking away.

"I didn't expect you to be doing this on a regular basis at least," I replied irately.

"What is that supposed to mean, do you think I just go around sleeping with everyone?" he asked, looking at me in shock. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just… you're not cheating on anyone with me, are you?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I'd like the answer. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he smirked.

"Well, I'm sure Mike will miss me, but that can't be helped," he said smugly. I gasped, jumping back off the bed.

"How could you not tell me about that?!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Look in my bottom draw, Phoenix," he said calmly. I looked at him in disbelief, then reluctantly went to open the drawer. Blushing, I took the vibrator out by its cord, lifting it inquisitively in his direction. He nodded and I scoffed.

"What the hell does this have to do with you cheating?" I asked angrily. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Look at the handle," he replied. I looked and my jaw dropped. Right there, in fancy letters was the word 'Mike.' I whipped around and glared at him, stalking towards the bed. He chortled, making me frown.

"You think that was funny?" I asked dangerously quite. Leering, he nodded, beckoning me with a finger. "I'm going to make you pay for playing such a dirty trick on me," I said darkly. He only smiled cheekily.

"What are you waiting for then?"` _What _are_ you waiting for?_ Crawling onto the bed, I pulled him up into a kiss, moaning when my erection brushed against his stomach. After a moment we pulled apart, and I moved, back in the same position as before. Looking at him, I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. With that, I pushed in fast, figuring it was better to do it quickly then slowly. To my surprise, he barely winced, moaning loudly. I stopped moving, resisting the urge to rock in to the sweet hot velvet. After an unexpectedly short amount of time, he nodded up at me, bucking.

"Are you ready?" I asked, my voice rough with lust. He nodded fervently so I carefully pulled out and pushed back in, gasping at the pleasure. I closed my eyes, barely noticing as Edgeworth did the same. We rocked slowly, but forcefully, taking our time.

Soon, my legs started to complain, not used to moving this way. I shifted and Edgeworth shouted. I froze, my eyes opening wide.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly. I started to pull out but he shook his head, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Hit that spot again!" he demanded loudly. I cocked my head in confusion, but as I was told, hesitantly pushing back in. He keened low in his throat, tossing his head back against the pillow. 'Phoeniiiiiiiix!" Seeing that he liked it and that I wasn't hurting him, I allowed myself to push a little faster than before, shuddering every time he clenched around me. Soon, we were a hot, sweaty, thrusting mess, Edgeworth demanding that I push faster, harder... I could feel my orgasm sneaking up on my, crawling up from the tight heat in my belly.

I groaned as I felt his erection dig into my stomach, briefly wondering if I could trust myself to not fall and touch him. When Edgeworth clenched particularly tight, I groaned low and long. Whether I fell or not, I needed to touch him, because I was about to cum and I really didn't want to leave Edgeworth behind on something like that. Repositioning my left arm, my right hand found its way to Edgeworth's cock, making him keen. As my bucking became more frantic, losing its rhythm, I stroked Edgeworth quickly, trying to bring him his orgasm.

"Oh God, Phoenix! So close," he whined, biting his lip. I nodded, pushing a bit harder than I meant to. He didn't seem to mind, and soon, he was crying out, coming in my hand. The way he clenched down tightly on my cock made me yell, and soon I was coming as well.

"Miiiiiiiiles!" I shouted, my whole world spinning with the pleasure. And just like that, we were done. I fell breathlessly beside him, both of us grunting. We panted for a few minutes, not speaking a word. Finally, when the world stopped turning, I chuckled tiredly, turning to Edgeworth. "That was great, wasn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer, and I saw that he had gone to sleep. Shaking my head, I pulled the covers over us, deciding that cleanup could wait until morning. Pressing a soft kiss against Edgeworth's temple, I settled down in the bed, feeling more comfortable than I ever had before.


End file.
